


Приключения Макдаффа

by diary_Magic, Porpentuum



Series: g - pg-13 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diary_Magic/pseuds/diary_Magic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porpentuum/pseuds/Porpentuum
Summary: Маленький Перси заболел. Мозг Грейвса очень сильно пострадал от общения с Гриндевальдом.
Series: g - pg-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613797
Kudos: 4





	Приключения Макдаффа

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды WTF Magic 2020

Так бывает иногда. Ты закрываешь глаза вечером, а открываешь уже утром. И это здорово, потому что нет ничего хуже, чем вечер, когда тебя загоняют спать, а тебе не хочется.  
Но сейчас мне не здорово.  
Мама говорила, чтобы я не играл слишком долго на улице, на сильном ветру, потому что могу простудиться. Наверное, я простудился. Мне снились сны — то страшные, то интересные. А проснулся я совсем в другом месте...  
— Мама?  
Их как-то сразу становится много — людей в синих халатах. Да, точно, я заболел.  
«Мистер Грейвс? — говорят они. — Мистер Грейвс...»  
Папа здесь? Где он? Я оглядываюсь. Его нет в комнате. И за шторой, и под кроватью его тоже нет, ведь он никогда не играет в прятки. Здесь только эти незнакомые люди. Мне страшно. И трудно шевелиться, руки и ноги очень тяжелые. Наверное, у меня температура. Я подтягиваю колени к груди, прижимаю к себе одеяло, надеюсь, что оно меня защитит...  
Старый мистер вдруг шикает на всех, и сразу наступает тишина. Он наклоняется ко мне близко-близко. У него жуткое лицо, все в морщинах, но он улыбается по-доброму.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
Мама с папой говорят, что нельзя разговаривать с незнакомыми, но я вижу, как они все смотрят на меня и ждут ответа, и это еще страшнее. Поэтому я говорю тихо-тихо, чтобы меня слышал только старый мистер.  
— Перси.  
— Приятно познакомиться. Я — целитель Пирсон. Сколько тебе лет, Перси?  
— Пять.  
Кто-то из них цокает или громко вздыхает. Взрослые часто так делают, когда спрашивают, сколько мне лет. Потом закатывают глаза и говорят: «Ну, какой ты взрослый». Но эти так не делают. Доктор Пирсон сердито оглядывается, и снова возвращается тишина.  
— Где мои мама и папа?  
Целитель Пирсон продолжает улыбаться.  
— Послушай, Перси. Ты заболел...

Я заболел. Я пью зелья. Я знаю, что мама с папой беспокоятся обо мне и заберут меня домой совсем скоро, как только смогут.  
Когда я не сплю и не надо пить зелья, целители дают мне комиксы. Они притащили их уже целую кучу, но я очень быстро читаю, поэтому мне постоянно нужны новые. Это комиксы про аврора Макдаффа. Он смелый и находчивый, он мне нравится. Папа когда-то объяснял, что на самом деле такого аврора нет, его выдумали и просто так назвали в честь одного из знаменитых авроров старины. И наша фамилия тоже такая же старая и знаменитая, потому что наш предок был другом того самого Макдаффа.  
Когда все комиксы прочитаны от корки до корки, мне становится скучно и я начинаю придумывать свои истории про Макдаффа. Не знаю, откуда они берутся в голове, они просто есть. И еще там Макдафф не такой, как нарисован в комиксах. Он похож на папу.  
Однажды я проговорился обо всем этом целителю Пирсону. Он выслушал внимательно, спросил, что там происходит, в этих историях. Ну я ему рассказал, как умел. Про то, как Макдафф сражался против целого полчища врагов и раскидал их всех, а сам не получил ни царапинки.  
Целителю Пирсону вроде понравилось. Он меня похвалил и сказал, что мне надо такие истории записывать. После этого мне принесли заколдованное перо и бумагу. Думаю над своим первым рассказом.

Целитель Киз радуется, когда говорит, что ко мне пришли гости. Но я не очень хочу их видеть, и они мне не очень нравятся. Эта миссис, невысокая, с темной кожей, а волосы светлые — она чем-то похожа на гувернантку. При ней хочется выпрямить спину и говорить всякие правильные вещи, чтобы не наказала. Мистер — большой, тяжелый, как только его табуретка выдерживает? Он вообще все время молчит.  
Миссис тоже принесла журнал с комиксами. Я говорю спасибо за подарок и начинаю разглядывать картинки. Делаю вид, что очень увлечен, а на самом деле не очень хочу отвечать на ее вопросы. Так что она тоже молчит.  
— Я предупреждал, — тихонько, думая, что я не слышу, говорит целитель Киз.  
— Блядь, — вдруг громко говорит мистер-гость. Он поднимается с табуретки и отходит к окну. — Единорога мне в зад...  
— Мистер Гибсон, — сердито говорит миссис.  
Я знаю, что ругаться нехорошо, но вообще-то это ужасно весело, и я не удерживаюсь: хмыкаю в ладонь. Тут же становится тихо-тихо, и мистер от окна смотрит на меня во все глаза. Шляпа у него в руках мнется. Так нельзя со шляпами, я знаю. Испортится.  
— Ну нахуй, — говорит он напоследок и выбегает из палаты.  
Он смешной.  
Когда миссис уходит, а я читаю комиксы, я понимаю, что как раз такого помощника, как этот мистер Гибсон, и не хватает моему Макдаффу. Верного друга, которому надо сказать только одно слово: «Исполнять!».  
Не знаю, откуда взялось это слово, наверное, я вычитал его из комиксов. Это приказ, он красивый и рыцарский, и его нельзя не послушаться, потому что иначе ты запятнаешь свою честь. Если бы мне кто-нибудь так приказал, я бы наизнанку вывернулся, но сделал что велено.  
Я повторяю это слово в своей голове сто раз на дню. Обкатываю его во рту, как косточку от вишни, примеряю туда и сюда. И однажды, когда меня спрашивают, что я хотел бы съесть на обед, я отвечаю, что желал бы жареной картошки. Исполнять.  
Оно вылетает прежде, чем я успеваю спохватиться, что слишком заигрался. Ведь я же не король и не рыцарь, я даже не директор Аврората и уж тем более не Макдафф. Папа бы мне такое устроил, если бы я ему сказал что-нибудь «исполнять»!  
Но целители — хорошие люди. И той мисс, которой я приказываю, тоже нравится игра, потому что она вытягивается в струнку и отвечает:  
— Да, сэр!  
Она уходит, а я хихикаю в уголок одеяла. Я — сэр.

Приключения Макдаффа. Отрывок.  
«— Сдавайся, Джереми Дно! Ты мерзкий тип, и я посажу тебя в тюрьму! — воскликнул Макдафф.  
— Тебе меня не одолеть! Ха-ха-ха! — сказал мерзкий Джереми Дно и кинулся на Макдаффа.  
Но верный Гибсон кинулся на него в ответ и отвлек его. Макдафф взмахнул палочкой, и Джереми Дно сразу же упал.  
— Спасибо тебе, Макдафф! Ты спас меня! — сказала миссис Смит и заплакала от радости.  
— Что ж, я его одолел, — сказал Макдафф и засмеялся. И все засмеялись».

Целители поят меня разными зельями, чтобы я окреп, и я уже совсем хорошо себя чувствую. Я хотел бы уже поехать домой, но целитель Пирсон говорит, что главная беда — у меня в голове. Потому что если я уйду сейчас, то могу просто очнуться среди улицы, не зная даже своего имени. Я не хочу так очнуться среди улицы, поэтому я соглашаюсь полечиться еще. Тем более что это совсем не страшно.  
Теперь ко мне приходит совсем особенный целитель. Я знаю, что он называется легилимент. Он читает мои рассказы — даже те, что я еще не написал. Он достает их у меня из головы.

Я придумал Макдаффу нового врага. Он страшный, и у него белые волосы. Когда Макдафф его победит, это будет нечто!

Макдафф затаился. Он смотрел на дверь и ждал, когда она откроется. И вот она открылась. Макдафф вылетел из укрытия.  
— Экспульсо!  
— Протего!  
Целитель Киз бледный. У него в руках палочка. А у меня — вилка. Потому что мне, конечно, еще нельзя иметь волшебную палочку. А заклинание, кстати, я сам выдумал. Наверное.  
— Простите.

Легилимент теперь сам приносит мне истории. Он всегда приносит их в маленьких бутылочках. Они снаружи похожи друг на друга, но внутри совсем разные. В них разные люди. И те мистер и миссис, что ко мне приходили, и еще другие, юноши и девушки, мужчины и женщины. Но везде Макдафф. Когда я вырасту, я обязательно куплю себе черный костюм, как у него, и булавку для галстука со скорпионами.

— Кстати, как зовут Макдаффа?  
— Макдафф.  
— Это фамилия. А имя?  
Я задумываюсь, а легилимент смотрит на меня и хитро щурится:  
— Ты подумай об этом. Может быть, Макдафф — даже не его настоящая фамилия?  
Я думаю. Только пока ни до чего не додумываюсь. Как у него может быть ненастоящая фамилия, если у Макдаффа уже целый мир вокруг? И начальница, та дама, и подчиненные, и куча преступников, которых он посадил в тюрьму. Я знаю, что он школу закончил на отлично, и умеет варить всякие зелья, и дерется лучше всех. Кем же еще он может быть, как не Макдаффом?

Все еще не придумал, как победить того злодея с белыми волосами.

Однажды я замечаю свои руки.  
Это приходит вдруг, когда я пью сок и вижу ладонь, которая сжимает стакан.  
Там, в чужих историях, я видел других детей. У них были маленькие ручки с короткими пальчиками. А эта лапища чуть ли размером с полстола. И она пугает меня. Может быть, целители что-то напутали, и теперь у меня всю жизнь будет такая огромная рука?  
Я пытаюсь решить эту проблему сам, как это делают взрослые. Маюсь полдня над Загадкой Ужасной Руки, но в конце концов сдаюсь и обращаюсь к целителю Пирсону.  
К счастью, он не смеется. Он слушает меня очень серьезно и говорит, что руки у меня нормального размера, это просто мой организм обманывает меня. Такое действительно бывает при лечении. Но это хороший знак. А еще — что мне стоит прислушиваться к другим вещам, которые придут мне в голову, и говорить ему обо всех-всех открытиях.  
После его слов мне не становится легче, потому что я все еще чувствую свои руки огромными. Как я только с ними управляюсь? Я стараюсь не смотреть на них, чтобы не пугаться лишний раз. Мне кажется, целитель Пирсон почему-то соврал.  
Но должен же быть способ выяснить правду! И он приходит мне в голову, чудесный способ, через несколько часов. Я встаю с кровати. Где-то здесь, в палате, должно быть зеркало.  
Но его нет. Ни над раковиной, ни над кроватью. Кровать деревянная, иначе можно было бы посмотреть в металлическую ножку. Вилки, ложки и ножи не блестят. И даже в оконном стекле отражения нет. Почему так?..  
Я ищу. Упорно, целый час ищу по всей палате, но не нахожу ни одного предмета, который мог бы послужить мне зеркалом.  
Почему так?..

Кто-то кричит...  
— Я не хочу...  
— Я знаю, что ты не хочешь это вспоминать, но нужно...  
— Не нужно!  
Громко, отчаянно. Ему очень больно...  
— Перси, мне придется...  
— Я же сказал, я не хочу!  
Мне показалось, что я схватил легилимента за руки и отпихнул. Или толкнул в грудь так сильно, что он чуть не вылетел в окно. Но клянусь, я к нему не прикасался! Я открываю глаза в ужасе и сразу же выдыхаю с облегчением. Вот же он, сидит на месте. Смотрит на меня испуганно, с палочкой в руке. Половина меня в панике, я боюсь, что сделал ему больно... но вторая половина злится, злится так, как я не злился никогда в жизни. И это она говорит грозным, незнакомым голосом, когда я открываю рот:  
— Не надо этого делать.  
Я просто не успеваю испугаться еще больше. Почему-то я знаю, что меня не накажут. И теперь уже точно не накажут, потому что легилимент говорит:  
— Хорошо, мистер Грейвс.  
Мистер Грейвс... все правильно, ведь это и я тоже.

Весь этот день идет не так. Целитель Пирсон спрашивает меня о легилименте, я в ответ спрашиваю о зеркалах, не получаю ответа и ругаюсь на него. Я злюсь, сам боюсь и злюсь еще больше...  
Мне кажется, во мне что-то не то. Сильное, страшное и черное. Не прежний я, кто-то другой, и он подталкивает меня, задает новые и новые вопросы. Что не так с моим телом? Зачем эти люди держат меня здесь? Зачем им мой Макдафф? Я смотрю на них подозрительно, и мне кажется, что сегодняшнее зелье немного отличается на вкус от того, что я пил раньше... Решено. С завтрашнего дня я перестану пить зелья.  
А сейчас мне так хочется спать... мне нужно набраться сил, чтобы...

Он кричит. Громко, отчаянно. Ему очень больно.  
Мне... очень... больно...

Я просыпаюсь мокрый от пота, и меня трясет. Трясет и колотит так, что я не могу даже позвать на помощь, только хватаю воздух ртом, как нелепая рыба. Поворачиваюсь и едва успеваю выставить вперед руку. Это спасает меня от удара, потому что я упал с кровати, запутавшись ногами в длинной сорочке.  
Поднимаюсь на четвереньки, потом встаю, шатаясь и цепляясь за все, что попадается под руку. От потолка исходит мягкий свет, и комната хорошо видна в полутьме.  
Я должен... я должен...  
Зеркало висит на дальней стене, и я иду к нему, не сводя с него глаз, как ловец идет за снитчем. Правда, скорость у меня скорее как у флоббер-червя. Но я иду.  
Иду до тех пор, пока не вижу его.  
Пока не вижу себя.

\---

Голос, доносившийся из палаты, был торопливым, человек явно додумывал на ходу. Но говорил громко и уверенно.  
— Фамилия, как имя. Лоуренс или Эдвардс. Мне нужен список всех сотрудников...  
Когда Серафина толкнула дверь, две пары глаз сразу же повернулись к ней, и Грейвс машинальным, годами отточенным джентльменским движением поднялся из-за стола. Он набрал немного веса со времени их последней встречи, а главное — был в костюме (слава Изольде!), хоть и без пиджака. У Серафины отлегло от сердца.  
Перо, висящее в воздухе, застыло над листом бумаги, оборвавшись на полуслове. Молодой аврор, только-только поступивший в распоряжение директора департамента, неловко переминался у стола и посмотрел на гостью с затаенным отчаянием. Парень был непривычен к высокому начальству, и весь его вид умолял о спасении.  
— Я хотела бы поговорить с мистером Грейвсом наедине.  
Аврорчик шустро схватил бумагу и перо, и его как ветром сдуло. Серафина готова была поклясться, что слышала его выдох за дверью. Лишь после того, как щелкнул замок, она наконец решилась посмотреть Грейвсу в глаза.  
У нее дома всегда была припрятана бутылка джина для особых случаев. Она пустела постепенно, в очень хорошие или очень плохие дни. Например, в тот день, когда Серафина стояла на руинах станции немаговского метро, глядя сверху вниз на человека со связанными руками. Это определено был плохой день. Или когда они нашли Персиваля, но это уже был повод, чтобы отметить. А в тот день, когда они с Гибсоном впервые вошли в его палату — в тот день бутылка опустела наполовину.  
Серафина мечтала о поводе для празднования. Но темные глаза из-под густых бровей кольнули ее тысячей вопросов, которые никто никогда не задаст... что ж, наверное, она это заслужила.  
— Не волнуйся, я уже охладел к комиксам, — сухо сказал Грейвс.  
— Рада слышать, — она опустилась на стул поодаль от стола. — Харди передавал привет. Он до смерти переживал, что не успел отдать тебе карточный долг.  
Секундная пауза перед тем, как он кивнул, едва ли была похожа на замешательство, в вопросах сдержанности и притворства Персиваль был профессионалом. Но и Серафина тоже.  
— Что ж, ему тоже привет.  
Он не помнит.  
Да, целители ее предупреждали, что это медленный процесс, но Грейвс всегда отличался умением удивлять, и она привыкла ожидать от него большего во всем. Надеялась, как бы глупо это ни было.  
Подавив желание выругаться в духе Гибсона, она попыталась зайти с другой стороны.  
— Ты уже приступил к работе?  
Грейвс подобрался, и Серафина с ужасом поняла, что он волнуется.  
— Я вспомнил. Вспоминаю каждый день что-нибудь. Мелочи. Нет ничего важнее, чем мелочи, — он сделал несколько возбужденных шагов по комнате. — Один парень постоянно попадался мне на глаза. Какой-то бюрократ с нижних этажей. Мне нужно время до вечера и список всех сотрудников МАКУСА, чтобы сказать точно. Я уже дал первые распоряжения, но пока самые общие.  
Серафина терпеливо дождалась, пока он выговорился, чтобы осторожно спросить:  
— Ты знаешь, что мы взяли этого ублюдка?  
Грейвс, стоящий посреди палаты, мотнул головой, но уж ее он не смог бы обмануть: его самоуверенность и кипучая деятельность была лишь оборотной стороной отчаяния.  
— То, что Гриндевальд сидит в МАКУСА, еще ничего не значит. Нужно обрубить все хвосты...  
— Персиваль, этим вопросом есть кому заняться, ты еще не восстановился для работы.  
На сей раз пауза затянулась. На миг в глазах Грейвса вдруг полыхнула такая острая ненависть, что Серафина с трудом поборола желание встать и уйти. Нет, она не предаст его еще больше.  
Стул скрипнул, когда Грейвс вернулся на свое место.  
— Говори.  
— Целители тебя не потому здесь держат, что ты им так нравишься...  
— Серафина, — отголоски злобы, увиденной несколько секунд назад, теперь перекатывались в его голосе, пусть и тщательно сдерживаемые, — я три месяца жил в изоляции, а потом несколько недель пускал слюни в полной уверенности, что мне пять лет и мама с папой скоро заберут меня из больницы.  
Серафина мысленно вздрогнула. «Все-таки он из стали сделан».  
— Уж хотя бы ты пощади меня и говори со мной как с нормальным человеком.  
Ладно, играем в открытую.  
— Тело Оливера выловили из Гарлема в августе.  
Тишина, которая повисла снова, оказалась еще более долгой и невыносимо звонкой.  
— Понятно.  
Он рвется об этом говорить, но не знает, что спросить.  
— Ты помнишь, что произошло?  
— Частично. Помню тот день, накануне поездки в Европу. Он попался мне на глаза в ресторане, я ужинал в...  
Грейвс запнулся, нахмурился, вытянув руку и водя пальцем по столу. Пауза была естественной — подумаешь, бывает, вертится слово на языке, и человек мучительно пытается его вспомнить. Серафина не подсказывала, хотя в приобщенном к делу ежедневнике Грейвса было четко и ясно написано: «Мандрагора».  
— Это неважно.  
— Это важно, — рыкнул Грейвс. Палец несколько раз со стуком опустился на столешницу. — Это сейчас важнее некуда. Или ты предлагаешь поговорить о погоде? О кводпоте? Обсудить последние сплетни МАКУСА? Какой ансамбль будет играть на Рождественском балу? «Трио из Вест-Сайда» или... эти... — палец завис в воздухе, рука сжалась в кулак. — Как их... да твою мать...  
Кулак столешницы так и не коснулся. Грейвс выругался себе под нос, едва слышно, но даже тихая брань стала еще одной каплей в смеси желчи, ярости и безнадежности, которые заполняли палату. Они поднимались от пола, Серафина чувствовала, как они разъедают кожу и проникают глубоко, до костей, но упрямо держала голову высоко, словно над водой.  
По крайней мере, именно так она вела бы себя раньше, когда знала, как можно и как нельзя говорить с Грейвсом.  
Предоставляя ему первым сделать следующий шаг, она оглядывала комнату, которая разительно изменилась с ее прошлого посещения, как и сам пациент. Исчезли хаотично разбросанные по полу листы, покрытые каракулями. Теперь бумага лежала, скрупулезно сложенная в стопку, и перо в приборе стояло рядом, именно там, где не грозило попасться под руку, но где его быстрее всего и удобнее всего брать. Серафина скользнула взглядом по верхнему листу.

«Родился — 1887. Закончил Ильверморни и поступил на стажировку в Аврорат — 1904. Получил должность младшего аврора — 1907. Работал на оперативной службе до — ? Получил должность действительного аврора — 1909. Первое самостоятельное дело — Джереми Доуэн...»

Пустых мест и вопросительных знаков было не так уж много. Даже если большая часть этих знаний получена не с помощью воспоминаний, а простыми вычислениями, это тоже успех. Конечно, было бы проще вручить ему личное дело, но целители сказали, что он отказался.  
Грейвс потянулся к письменному прибору и принялся вертеть в руках тяжелую чернильницу.  
— Ну и как справляется Гибсон? — Серафина на секунду стиснула зубы от досады. Третья попытка завязать непринужденную беседу, несомненно, тоже была обречена на провал.  
— Намного хуже тебя, — капелька лести не повредит, тем более что это правда. — Но, по крайней мере, мне не приходится за него краснеть так часто, как я предполагала.  
Все внимание Грейвса было обращено на предмет, который он вертел в руках. Серафина была готова поклясться, что в его мечтах чернильница уже размозжила ей голову. Она ждала подвоха и не ошиблась.  
— То есть он вряд ли он подставит себя под удар — ты это хочешь сказать?  
«Проклятье, Персиваль, да! Я знаю, что ты никогда этого не забудешь. И что я никогда не забуду, как ты сидел на койке в этой же самой палате, худой, как фестрал и заросший, как йети. Сидел и хихикал, как девчонка, уткнувшись в дурацкий комикс. Ради всей магии мира, ради МАКУСА, ради нашей дружбы — давай просто сделаем вид, что этого не было. Потому что я не знаю, как тебе помочь...»  
— Я хотела сказать только то, что сказала, — холодно ответила она. И такая же холодная тишина повисла в палате, когда Грейвс невесело хмыкнул, чуть дернув краешком губ. Как будто не два аврора защищали его, стоя за дверями палаты, а десяток дементоров, спрятавшихся по углам — чудовищ, пожирающих любую надежду на будущее.  
Да так оно в действительности и было, только их будущее сожрали не дементоры, а Гриндевальд.  
Серафина не разглядела разницы между Гриндевальдом и Грейвсом. Но четко видела, насколько не является Грейвсом человек, сидящий сейчас перед ней. Слова его, но ход мыслей, чувства и выводы... даже поза. Вот он сидит, ноги поставлены близко друг к другу, локти прижаты к туловищу. Это ли тот человек, который умудрялся в одиночку занимать весь диван в ее кабинете, разваливаясь на нем, словно наглый кот? Он любое пространство занимал собой — как та змейка из чемодана Скамандера. И все, попадающее в поле зрения, присваивал или подчинял.  
А теперь сидит на жестком стуле в больничной палате, и растерян, но скорее умрет, чем попросит о помощи. И его разум полон пятен, таких же белых, как болтающиеся на окне занавески.  
Как и любой облеченный властью человек, Серафина окружала себя удобными людьми. Удобными не с точки зрения манипуляций, наоборот. Сильными и самостоятельными. Теми, кого знала много лет, теми, на кого могла положиться, кому не нужно повторять дважды. У нее было несколько очень хороших заместителей, первый секретарь, дочь которого Серафина с радостью и гордостью взяла себе в крестницы... Но лишь месяц назад она поняла, насколько отличала Грейвса от остальных. Она наслаждалась их короткими, стремительными разговорами, которые были полны несерьезных уколов и взаимопонимания на самом глубоком уровне. Таком глубоком, что порой не оставлял шанса несведущим вообще понять, о чем речь: «Да?» — «Да».  
И ее тошнило от того, как теперь они оба стояли и перекрикивались в этом белом поле. Топтались на месте, как неловкие старшекурсники на своем первом балу. Как двое слепых, которые пытаются нащупать руки друг друга. И все это сделал Гриндевальд.  
Холодная ярость заколола в кончиках пальцев и придала Серафине сил. Подтолкнула в направлении того, что нужно было сделать с самого начала. В больницах всегда так — немного потерпеть, чтобы потом стало легче.  
— Первое. Ни один человек в здравом уме не считает тебя виноватым или слабым. Когда целители попросили предоставить какие-нибудь воспоминания о тебе, в твоем департаменте, — она не выделила эти слова, бросила их мимоходом, но знала, что Грейвс их заметил, — выстроилась очередь из желающих помочь. Гибсон взял сбор под свой личный контроль. За последний месяц я выслушала от него больше ругательств, чем за все предыдущие годы.  
Грейвс все еще держал чернильницу в руках, но повернулся к окну, и Серафина рассматривала его профиль. Обвисшая кожа на скулах и подбородке, поджатые губы. Он постарел.  
— Второе. Все, что происходило в этой палате, не выйдет за ее пределы. Ты знаешь, что целители связаны клятвой. Что касается меня и Гибсона, мы с огромным удовольствием стерли бы себе память сразу же после первого посещения, но, к сожалению, не имеем права это сделать. Я буду тешить себя надеждой, что ты не считаешь нас настолько низкими людьми, чтобы однажды использовать это против тебя.  
Он снова усмехнулся, не меняя позы, на несколько секунд опустив веки.  
— И третье. Поверь, Персиваль, я ненавижу себя за то, что произошло.  
Серафина почти слышала все, что происходит внутри него. Крик ярости, который он своей сильной рукой пытается запихнуть в самый дальний угол сознания. Вихрящиеся черные клубы, которые вряд ли когда-нибудь утихомирятся. Но, по крайней мере, она должна была попробовать...  
Грейвс повернулся, протянул руку и вернул чернильницу на место.  
Серафина межденно выдохнула. Есть на свете какие-то боги и высшая справедливость.  
— Это излишне. Кроме меня винить некого.  
Лукавит.  
— Есть кого. И я сделаю все, чтобы с этого человека содрали шкуру живьем.  
Он скрестил руки на груди. Это был хороший жест. Почти его жест. Покачал головой в ответ своим мыслям и наконец спросил:  
— Чем я могу тебе в этом помочь?  
— Вспоминай. Все что сможешь. Вплоть до названия ресторанов и ансамблей. Целители говорят, что тебе будет полезно общаться с людьми из прошлой жизни. Я распоряжусь, чтобы к тебе кто-нибудь пришел. Голдштейн, например. А то у тебя тут слишком тихо и спокойно.  
Взгляд, в который Серафина уперлась, был тяжелым. На этот раз Грейвс не попытался даже сыграть самоуверенность.  
— Я не помню, кто такой Голдштейн.  
— Кто такая. Не волнуйся, вспомнишь. Пожалеешь еще потом, что вспомнил.  
Брови Грейвса коротко взметнулись наверх, иронично знаменуя, насколько он заинтригован, и это была маленькая награда для Серафины. Ведь это тоже было безусловно его движение.  
— Не надо никого присылать. Не сейчас.  
— Конечно. Как только ты будешь готов.  
Ни Персиваль, ни Серафина, ни целители не могли сказать, когда он будет готов хоть к чему-нибудь. И дальнейшее будущее было покрытом туманом, густым и еще более белым, чем нынешние пятна в памяти Грейвса.  
Серафина провела в палате еще полчаса, но главный вопрос прозвучал под конец, когда она уже уходила. Грейвс поднялся из-за стола вместе с ней, опираясь на спинку стула.  
— Скажи мне самое худшее.  
«Самое худшее — это то, что я как руки лишилась».  
— Я ведь не вернусь на работу, так?  
Между честностью и мягкостью он всегда выбирал первое. И Серафина тоже выбрала первое, хотя и вложила в голос всю осторожность и заботу, на какую была способна.  
— Мне пока нечего тебе сказать.  
Да, он действительно сделан из стали, и именно это всегда восхищало Серафину. Его усталое лицо осталось таким же непроницаемым, без какого бы то ни было выражения, только кадык на похудевшей шее скользнул вверх и вниз, когда он попытался проглотить ее слова.  
— Спасибо.  
На следующий день Серафине пришлось купить новую бутылку джина.


End file.
